Heck, we are special
by TonyCupcake
Summary: Carly, Freddie, and Sam find a book that explains their whole life, but without any idea how or why they stumble across their fate. By gaining the powers that were locked to keep them safe, the gang must go up against all they know. *Seddie*
1. iCarly

**A/N- Okay you guys! I really hope you guys enjoy the story, I also wrote another story called, Saving Sam. So if you get a chance read that one. It's pretty good..Um, my names Tony and I really hope you guys love the story! Disclaimer- I don't own :(**

"I'm here!" Sam yelled slamming the door into the Shay's apartment. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and all stars, along with multiple tank tops and a patterned jacket to top it off. She automaticly came to a stop when she saw Carly's disappointed face along with Freddie's unsure.

"Your late Sam!" Carly whinned. She was fluffing her hair and pulling down the top that was home to some snooty remark.

"Sorry Carls, I got in dentention again. No big though, look I brought tacos!" She held up a bag that held five perfectly cooked tacos.

"Still Sam, you can't go and bribe us with tacos!" Carly was getting angry.

Sam shook it off and passed around the tacos," One for you, one for you, and three for me." She sang.

"Sam we go live in four minutes. So unless you can finish your tacos super fast-"

She was caught off gaurd to see Sam had already eaten all three of her tacos.

"How do you do that," Freddie asked a little scared to know the answer," And where does it all go?"

"What can I say? Mama sure does like her meat."

Freddie chuckled.

"Live in two minutes!"

"Okay, let's get this party started!"

Freddie grabbed his geek supplies and Sam's blue remote. "Live in 5, 4,3,2-"

"Hellooo iCarly viewers! Welcome to the show! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm not!"

"Oh but you are."

"How do you know that Carls?"

They joked around until the show was over and pulled out the last segment.

"So halloween is coming up!" Carly pointed out to the viewers.

"And we want you to choose, out of the three which you'd like us to do, and we will show you!" Sam said pointing straight to the camera.

"1: Egg 's house 2: Go into our very own, Seattle's haunted house, otherwise know as, The blackwood manor or 3: Throw pudding at trick or treaters!"

"Vote on iCarly today! See you next time! Peace!"

"Annnnddd we're clear!"

"Good show today!" Sam told her friends.

She picked up her bags and left to go home," I got to run, mom just started watching Scrubs and won't get up to feed me let alone herself."

"Yeah, I have to run to. Later." Freddie and Sam walked out the door leaving just Carly. Who could belive at seventeen thier lives would be the same? Well who knows, maybe we can shake that up a bit.

**A/N- Tadaaa! First Chapter up! Review you guys! -Tony**


	2. The book

**A/N- Thought I'd be nice if I actually set up the story, no reviews yet :( Come onnn you guys! Hahaha, just read and enjoy mkay? *Cough* Review *Cough* -Tony**

**Sam's P.O.V-**

What sucks more than re runs of Girly Cow? Re runs along with no food in Carls fridge! Ugh, I thought rummaging through the Shay's fridge. What the hell is this? I picked up a bag of carrots and gagged a bit. I'd even take a carton of butter over this. I finally decided on some peppy cola and sat on the couch. I shoved my feet up on the table and fell asleep to the Girly Cow opening song.

"Hey Sam!" Carly yelled waking me up from my nap. I yawned and streached my arms and legs.

"Come on Carls, it's fall vacation, get some food in this house."

She laughed and I saw in her hands were some bags full of food. I jumped up and look through all of the foods. Carly placed the bag onto the counter and her front door opened.

"Hey Sam, Hey Carly," He said waving," Sam why are you here? Didn't you just get back Carly?"

I rolled my eyes at him," I can be here whenever I want to dork." The truth was that I'd been hanging out at Carly's more because of my moms new boyfriend. He got her drunk one night and I got a tiny bit scared. I tried to stop him but every night I go home to a worse surprise than before. I told Carly some of this and she understood. Not that staying here was bad, I'm over here all the time anyway.

"What to do?" Carly asked us.

"Girly cow re runs, not the best either. I'd skip, lets go up stairs." I informed everyone.

"Yeah, good idea. I think Spencer needs to work on a project." Carly said.

"Right-o kiddos!" Spencer said entering the room with paints and four canvases.

"Consiter us gone," I mummbled walking up the stairs.

We all went up stairs and sat in the bean bag chairs. Life is so boring.

"I vote we go to the beach tomorrow!" I yelled.

"I'm up for it." Freddie said looking at Carly who just nodded. Then went back to texting her boyfriend, Miles.

See? I try to make something fun to talk about and they just make it so lame again. I went back to the Dane Cook video that Freddie and I were watching on his computer. I laughed and so did Freddie at some joke he just made. Carly gave me a weird look but then went back to her phone. What was up with her these days? She's so quite and thoughtful. I've had to hang out with Freddie for awhile. Freddie had changed too. His hair had grown out shaggy and his eyes remained the same chocolate brown they had always been. Time had done him well and he was tall and built. He had abs and many other add ons from the time he spent in the gym with Spencer. Personally everyone in the world was changing but me. But what could I say? Maybe that's not a bad thing.

I got up from the bean bag chair and Freddie looked at me. His eyes asked what I was doing and I safely nodded to the latter which led to the bars that crossed the roof. He shook his head "no" but I when onto one anyway. I made it to the top and layed on the beam.

"Carls? Do you ever read up here?" I asked.

"Uh no, I've never been up there in my life."

I frowned and saw what looked like a book shoved into a tiny part of the wooden wall. I carefully crawled up to the wall and tried to keep my balance enough to stand up. I got up holding onto the wall I grabbed the piece that looked like the binding of a book. It turned a gold color at my touch and startled me enough to loose all my consentration and lose balance.

"Sam! Be careful!" Freddie yelled.

"God, I'm fine." I mumbled.

I hooked on to the gold book and slid my fingers in the wedge between it and the wall. I grabbed it and tugged on it. It came out much easier than I expected and I fell, book in hand, onto the beam and bounced falling to the ground. I felt hands catch me and I looked up to find Freddie carrying me and the book to my beam bag.

"I told you to be careful." He muttered to me and I turned a little pink.

Carly saw this and a smug smiled formed onto her face and I stuck out my tounge at her and called her crazy.

"What's the big deal about the book anyway?" Freddie asked me trying to pry the book out of my hands. I shook my head. He smiled and snatched it up. Damn it, I hate that he was strong. I sighed as he opened the book and watched his eyes grow big. He placed the book in between the three of us and told us to read.

_The chosen ones and the Godess _was the name of the golden book.

_The chosen ones were made to save our world. Made for that purpose. All born in the same village under differnt circumstances. They're lifes will be linked and the day it comes will be the day our world comes to war. The war that they must stop, or else both worlds shall die. _

The book had three illistrations at the bottom. One of a girl in a green dress, one that flowed to her feet with Hazel eyes and nearly black hair. The next on a boy, In black, a tunic draped around his shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes lighting every highlight of his body along with his shaggy hair. The last was of a petite blonde, her hair golden blonde that was waved around her body with few pieces braided. Her blue eyes those of sea foam and her pink lips glazed.

"Freddie. What is this?" Carly asked sounding odd.

"I don't know, but these, they sort of look like _us_." Carly agreed and they both looked at me.

I shook my head, "You guys are nuts. What if they look like us? So what now? We're the "chosen ones"?

"Look," Carly pointed to the book were the index laid," The Godess and the chosen ones." She flipped the pages and I took the book away. On the back read, "_To unlock the truth, Mista Hreata Loucka"_

I shrugged. "Mista Hreata Loucka!" I shouted. A golden wave came to my body and pulled me up from the floor. I was in the air and the golden wave circuled my body causing shivers to over flow my skin. I felt a pull to my soul. What was going on? I felt a pull on my foot and saw Freddie looking at me with a worried expression. My eyes let go of his face and golden rays came through them. My whole body was now covered in a gold cloud. And I once again mummbled, "Mista Hreata Loucka." And the cloud stopped and I tumbled to the ground in a heap. Golden streams still visible on my skin.

Freddie ran up to me and felt a shock as he too underwent the same as I had, then with Carly. After the change we looked at each other.

"I'm confused." Carly said silently.

I felt my stomach rumble," And I'm hungry. I'll go check out those groceries you got." I said standing up. Freddie and Carly gave me a mean look and I just had to ask," What?"

**A/N- Thereeee you have it! Second chapter up! Love you! review!!! -Tony**


	3. A Letter to Celia

**A/N- Come on you guys! Two reviews? Ouchhh.. I need more! :) Bring it! -Tonnnyy**

**Sam's P.O.V-**

Freddie and Carls kept giving me this look that killed me. Freddie finally spoke up," Of corse. It's Sam and her food." I nodded.

"She needs to get it. She might, _we _ might all be a part of this." Carly sighed.

"How do you know, Carls," I asked taking my hands off the knob of the door," We have no idea! This could be some prank. So what we look like some old people in a book, big whoop."

Carly put this into consiteration while I walked over to them and picked up the book. The silver script turned purple with my touch. What the hell? What's with the changing of colors? I sighed. I felt the front of the title to relize it felt furry. Like leather. Huh. I felt a tingle on my finger and pulled away to see a spider crawling on my skin. I hate spiders. I tried to shake it off but dropped the book. I smacked my arm but it kept crawling. Freddie was laughing at me but I didn't care. I hate hate hate spiders. Ugh. Finally it stopped crawling and I hit it with my fist and it fell to the ground. I did A victory dance and looked at Freddie who had a grin on his face but also his eyes searched the floor. I mean really. So what? A spider? Big deal! I look to the floor and then understood why he was looking at the floor. A tiny ennvolope had made it's way to the wood slowly moving along the ac currents to arrive right near my feet.

"What? Where did this come from?" I asked while waving the letter that was now in my hands.

"Sam stop!" Carly snapped at me. Snatching the letter from my hands. She carefully flipped it over and read who it was adressed to.

"It fell from the book." Freddie filled me in as we watched Carly.

"Celia..." **(A/N Like See Leah) **Carly mumbled," This isn't for any of us. I don't think we should read it."

"Oh look! Free invite!" I yelled and took back the letter, ripped it open, and read.

_Dear my dearest Celia,_

_I hope you forgive me for all that is about to happen. I understand that this is all new and hard to understand. I only left you with Amy because I needed to keep you safe. I owe my world because I left on my own selfish reasons. That's why I must stay and fight. Because both of out worlds are in danger. We need you, for the time being, there. It will soon be explaned. One day we will reuinte. In fact, I have lived long to see that moment. Don't ask me how but I did, even though I should never have entered into the dark magic realm. What is you told me.. Oh yes! Your favorite color was purple and that you missed me very much. My dear, I miss you. I love you more than a mother could love. And Miss you, more than the stars miss the moon at night. I forgot to say. I hear, thanks to Amy, you now go by Samantha Puckett, but to me, you'll always be a Celia. _

_Dearest wishes from afar, _

_Your mother, Nora_

Questions flooded through my head like a storm. Nora? But Amy, she's my mom? Celia? I'm Sam! Sam Puckett! Wh- What's going on?

I stood there like some mental kid. Blinking at the paper I held in my hands. Freddie came along, read it slowly. Then held his hands onto my shoulders.

"I don't know Sam. I wish I did, but I don't" He muttered. He shook his head in frustration.

"What does this mean?" Carly asked in a soft voice. I forgot she was there for a minute.

"It mean's it's time that I can tell you about your real life." Spencer said coming into the room. He had a serious face and held a sad smile. "You guy's are way more than iCarly stars. You were ment for so many things. All I can say before we start, if hold on to your seats. Your life can change with just sad story."

I smiled and got onto a bean bag next to Freddie. Now, I'll understand everything. At least I hope I do..

"Sam, You'll go last. Because I'm not sure I can tell you everything about your real familey in just one night." Spencer said looking at me. I nodded, stuck my feet in Freddie's lap, and got ready for the ride.

**A/N- Sorta a cliffy! Okay so I figured I owe you a bit. so my real name is Colby, YES, like the cheese. Moving on! I need reviews! Mama needs um okay? Ohhh! And this is about to get good! I dreamed about the ending last night. Annnndd OHHH BOY! Your gonna LOVE it! So please, read for me! :))**


	4. Story Time

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel special. As a response to a few reviews and maybe people who just got to reading this, Yes I understand I have spelling complications but my spell check isn't working at the moment so hopefully I can get that back up. Uhhh I also am sorry about punctuation errors, I'm like 14 so I guess you can let that one slide. Also as for the short chapters, this is because I don't have enough time to write long chapters and I try to add chapters as soon and fast as possible so you can see where it is all going. Between Volleyball, Basketball, Track, and Ballet lessons I have no real time to write them longer. So thanks for the reviews! Anymore Questions or ideas feel free to write them!- Colby, Also known as Tony**

**Sam's P.O.V-**

"_Long ago there was a witch named Loretta, she, not being evil at the time, was born to a poor house maid. Her mother worked for the king and she soon took after the profession. She'd clean the closets, and all that jazz. One day she met the prince. Prince Alexander, and she fell madly in love with him. He charmed her and played with her emotions until she could stand it no more. When the day came she asked him to marry her. Discusted he rudely laughed and said he'd never love a maid. Upset, Loretta stormed into her room and threw things around. She found about full of dark spells and came to open it. When she found what she was looking for she-"_

Spencer was interupted by a knocking on the door and slowly stopped. We all looked up at him wanting more. Sure this was all fantasy shit but come on, a good story might be worth the price. And If it was true, maybe she could find her real mother. Freddie's mom stalked up to the studio and sat near Spencer. "Hm, it's that time." She frowned. Freddie looked up,"You know about this?" He asked startled.

"More than you know," She chuckled,"Keep going, Spencer. You'll all understand soon enough."

Wait! WHAT? Mrs. Friggin I-Must-Give-My-Son-Tickbaths knows about this? I'm dreaming. I _must_ be dreaming. I pinched myself but nothing happened. I moaned. I'm in a house full of nut jobs. Spencer gave me a look but went on with the story.

_"She cursed the name of the royalty. The spell was meant to last as long as the family tree carried on but she made a mistake. She stopped and ruined the whole spell. Sam, I said I'd do your story last but it intertwines at this very moment. The moment you were born, you've been cursed."_

Everyone looked at me and my eyes widdened a bit. Wait, I'm not lisening to this. I don't belive this. Cursed? Whateves. I waved Spencer on to the story and just shook her head.

_"She meant to curse the whole tree, but when she stopped something inside her cracked. Maybe it was her heart but she decided that the best way to plant a curse is to plant it on someone who the world needed. Sam that's you. In this world your just another girl, but in Hapren **(A/N-Like Hap ran) **Your the goddess of the whole world. You were born to royalty but the gods choose you to be the goddess. You are the only Goddess. Your mom was one, but not hers. Only you and your mother can continue this. A goddess must rule both worlds. Or both will fall apart. Sam, you were made to save the world."_

"No cheez." I groaned. Freddie and Carly let out a breath and Mrs. Benson giggled.

"Celia, I mean Sam, I'm so sorry. This is the truth." Mrs. Benson pleaded.

"Prove it." I snarled.

Mrs. Benson got up did a frown and raised up her arm. Out of the palm of her hand came a tiny yellow sphere. "Nokia Fliph" The sphere burst unto us. Sending a wave of heat in all directions. Now my eyebrows shot up. For once everyone was lost for words but I was the first to speak up," So do you always have to say fancy words?" Carly giggled and Mrs. Benson shook her head no. "Mostly for beginner spells or real powerful ones."

I smiled. "On with the stories!" I piped up, moving to sit on Freddie. I sat in his lap and he blushed a bit. Which caused me to blush.

"Get your butt off me." He said pushing me off.

"Fine Benson. Carly had her feet on mine!" Which was true so I was okay. I sat down to my seat and we lisened some more.

_"Carly your mom was a friend of Nora's. You were born to be a protecter, or chosen one. You were chosen by her to protect Sam, same with you, Freddie. You were chosen by her."_

"But why?" Freddie interuped. This made Spencer smile.

_"Because when she saw you two in the future she knew you'd end up being the two best protecters."_

"How'd she go to the future?" I asked.

_"Black magic, I know she regretted every part of it, but she had to do what was best for you."_

"How do you know all this?" Carly asked.

"Because, Carly. I'm not really your brother, I'm Nora's brother."

Carly looked sad but he made sure it was fine. Huh, so he was my uncle.

"Wait wait wait wait! So how do you have powers?" I asked Mrs. Benson.

She laughed," Who do you think was your mother's protecter?"

I smiled a bit. Poor Nora. So all this was happening huh? Really and truly happening. That or I was insain or in a comma.

"So how do we get there? To uhhh Hapran?" Freddie asked.

"Just say the magic words." Spencer winked and gave us the book.

"You guys really want to do this?" I asked Freddie and Carly.

"Yeah." They both agreed.

I held the book in my hands and turned to Spencer and Mrs. Benson," You guys comming with?"

"No," Spencer said frowning," No one but you can go in or out while this war is going on."

"But we can help," Mrs. Benson added," We can send letters and give help. So we will be there."

"Good," Freddie smiled.

I read out loud," **Blims Huens Lopoa** "

And watched as my world and another swirled around. I felt Freddie's hand grab onto mine as we awaited our next move.

**A/N- SHORT! I get it you guys. I'm trying. Lame? Please tell me in a review. And feel free to ask anything! -Colby/ Tony**


	5. Holt

**A/N- *Yawn* It's latee and I have school in the morning. I haven't done my homework and there's six hours until school. Do you know what that means? It means I love you, silly! And if you love me you'll review. Yes that was in the fine print. ALWAYS read the fine print. So what do you say? We both get something out of it! ;)- Colby/ Tony**

**Freddie's P.O.V-**

At the time I only thought about two things which were, iCarly and Sam. Why the last part, well I could answer that but I don't feel like confessing it to myself. The world slurred around me and I grabbed Sam's hand. She tensed up but slowly relaxed. I wonder if Spence can email me those iCarly updates in time for the halloween special. Damn I need a life. I sighed and we stopped. The world changed but I didn't get a chance to look up. My eyes went straight to Sam. She'd changed so much over the years. Her hair grew the same and was the same length but she had grown in other ways. Not like that. I mean I didn't mean, well I mean I don't look but, well I do and they're nice, uhhh, she's pretty? I slapped my head and she looked at me worried. She is around 5'7 now, pretty tall, if I wasn't 5'9. She was very petite, or looked almost fragile but she really wasn't. Her skin was utterly flawless and her eye's had grown to be teal. I swear, so beautiful. Gasps broke my stalker moment and I finally looked around.

The world was like Rome. Full of towers and Greek looking buildings. It was amazing. The white buildings were covered in ivy that was making it's way around each door. We landed obvoiusly near a village of sorts. The wooden doors were the color of chocolate and the windows hung open to bring in the Autumn air. Orange and red leaves scattered around the paved streets and the trees stood tall. In the middle of the village a small pond lay tucked by a green grassland along with park benches and marvelous statues.

Sam still had her fingers wrapped in mine and squeezed lightly as she took in a sharp breath. I looked at her as her grip on me tightened. She lay, knees on the floor with her hand rubbing her temple. She wore a pained expression. I let go of her hand and she used it to rub the other side of her temple. By now her lips were pale and he cheeks were warming up. Carly stood in the back, hands over her mouth, trying to think of what to do. In a flash I was beside Sam and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She shook violently and was getting warm. Warm? It must be at least 30 out here.

"Sam," I grumbled into her ear,"What is wrong?"

She took in another breath before speaking,"I don't k-know. A-at first I-i was fine but I g-got a headache a-and-" She screamed in pain. I just held onto her and after what felt like a year she stopped shaking and passed out. I picked her up and brought her to Carly. Frustrated tears filled my eyes and Carly asked what we should do next.

"All we can do." I sighed. We left to go to a store near us. We entered to find books piled everywhere. Book shelves weaved across the tile flooring and a young man peeked from behind a desk. His eyes widdened and he half smiled.

"Well your here! I was hopping it would be in better terms but you've made it." I nodded and brought Sam over to him. He look about my age, maybe younger. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was skinny and just a bit shorter than me. Carly gave him a flirty smile and introduced herself.

"And this is Sam, or Celia, or whatever." She said pointing at Sam.

"Samantha Puckett. I know what she's called. I was her best friend," The man said," I'm Holt." He shook my free hand and told me to put Sam on the counter. Holt worked up some drink as he told us how he and Sam were friends since birth, he was to be a protecter but he was also suposed to be dead. His mother saved him from being kidnapped but that meant his mom died. Nora never knew this and left the protecting to Carly and I. He grabbed some bottles from a shelf behind him and mixed them all together. He hummed and worked pulling his shaggy hair back, then poured the drink in her mouth.

"What is that stuff?" Carly asked.

"A potion, well kinda. It will wake her up. Don't worry." He winked just as Sam's eyes started to flutter. I got by her side just in time to see her eyes open. She saw me and smiled, making me, too, smile. "What happened?" She asked groggly.

I was going to tell her all that had happened but Holt beat me to it," You passed out."

She looked to where to voice had come from and her face turned into a big question mark. Like her life long question was being asked. "Holt?"

With either the sound of his name or the fact that his name had been called he smiled ear to ear. "You remember me?"

"Of corse I do!" She nearly yelled. She jumped off the table and gave him a big hug. "Ce Ce, get off of me!" He laughed.

"No! It's been to long!" They joked around and I kept my eyebrow up the whole time. I mean really, how long have know each other? Carly looked at me, envy in her eyes and decided to split up the reunion.

"Hey, you guys! Uh, world that needs to be saved?" She snapped at them.

They settled down but not with out a few jokes. "It's been what, seven years?" Holt asked, and Sam nodded. "Forever," she mumbled.

They sat together as we decided it was best Holt join us and help us understand everything. He agreed and smiled. We got up and were about to leave when he told us we'd stick out way to much.

"You guys need to get new clothes." He pointed out and we all agreed. "Let me show you a good place."

He took us to a store like place and told us he needed to talk to Sam for a second and pushed us inside. I leaned against the chocolate door and hear enough.

"I have someone who'd like to see you." Holt nudged Sam and took her hand, heading for a differnt direction.

**A/N- And that would be all. Next chapter is funnnn! I get to describe dresses. xD. Anyway how'd you like it? Hold your applause! Remember our deal? -Colby/ Tony**


	6. Meeting, A date, and mild shopping

**A/N- Okay, I'll TRY to make this chapter a bit longer but I'm not sure if I can. It's pretty hard lol. By the way, other couples I support:**

**Gwen/Duncan**

**Lilly/Jackson**

**Danny/Sam**

**Sonny/Chad**

**And really a ton more but those are all I could think of for now. Oh and sorry for the mispelling. I'm trying so hard to update. Love you- Colby**

**Sam's P.O.V-**

At first it was a little weird. You know, after the uhh kiss. But I mean, something like that isn't worth ruining a good friendship over. Freddie was the only one who belived me when that bitch Mandy came to town. I couldn't give up that friendship. gradually over time we came to be more than friends, but no boyfriend girlfriend thing. We were closer, in a way. It's hard to explain. When we weren't fighting we were each others concrete. Making sure we'd both have a place to go when everything fell apart. There were times when I maybe wanted to give that up, but was to afraid to.

I got just a glimse of Freddie's glare when Holt took my hand and lead me to a building. I'd do the same. Holt and I had been friends from birth, I wonder how he got here. I thought of every question I'd have to ask him on our way to this building he was bringing me too. At least, I thought it was a building. He took me to the lake we had seen and took me to a concrete bench. Both sat down under a peach tree. He put his arm around me and I blushed. Let me get this clear. I Sam, don't blush. But me, Celia. Might. My long time friend sorta made a move on me...Shit.

He smiled at my reaction and looked me in the eyes. His soft green eyes turned a silky emerald color. I gasped. He was so damn... I don't know this guy. Not as well as I did. I turned my head and he frowned. He got up and told me to fallow him. He took me deeper into the shrubs and willow trees surrounding the lake. Maze by maze, tree by tree. We stopped at a white shack. It had a tiny red door with plants all around it.

"Mom?" He yelled.

His mom? What the...

"Honey?" A woman came out from the shack. Her blonde hair strung into a long ponytail and her green eyes clouded over. She wore a dress. Long and green as the earth. With a small silver ring on her ring finger. She held a baby plant in a blue glass vase. She held it up to give it to her son but gave one look at me and dropped the plant, keeping her mouth almost agape. She then twisted it into a beaming smile and charged at me to give me a hug. She held me and I didn't snap. Yeah, I was loosing my touch.

She let go of me and kept a smile," You look just like Nora!" She bellowed," I am a friend of your mothers. You and Holt used to play as children." She nudged Holt and quickly wispered something in his ear causing him to blush a bit. "God, you've grown so much!" She looked me over causing me to feel very not comprenday (Good). I held my breath.

"My god! I must go. Meet me at my house tonight. We must catch up! I hear you brought along your friends, invite them, too, the more the merrier!" She babbled.

So much for this two minute reuinon. I looked at the house. We were going to eat in that? I made a slight face.

She nodiced the face and shook her head," Oh heavens no! Our house is underneath that!" She laughed. I nodded uncertain as she waved good bye and Holt took me back to the store. It had been thirty minutes by now and we stood at the front door.

"Sorry about that.." Holt started.

"It's okay," I cut him off. I was never good at this. Just ask Freddie.

He nodded solemly and walked into the store me fallowing behind.

**Freddie's P.O.V-**

I was finally glad Sam came back. She and Holt were gone forever and he worried a bit. He and Carly went around looking for clothes and the same with Holt and Sam.

"What do they take here?" Carly asked to Holt.

"Anything, they take your money but I'll pay."

She nodded okay and left adding anything that looked good into her bag. We lined up to pay. Carly six bags, Sam and I four. The man said we could change in the back and we did so. I came out first. I wore a black tunic. It felt silky and smooth, with a white vest including while pants. Carly came out next. She wore a red short dress with sliver ballet flats. She had silver burrets all in her hair and wore earrings. Last came Sam. She wore a blue dress that hung at her knees. Her sleves ended after the shoulder and you could see plenty from the front...in the middle of her dress was a silver belt than showed off her slenderness and her hair was down. Her bangs, he just now nodiced, had fully grown to the side. Out of all Sam had turned out beautiful. He and apperntly Holt had nodiced,too.

"What next?" I asked to anyone.

"We have a dinner date." Sam said laughing a bit. She hooked her arm unto mine and her other to Carly's and we walked out to the paved sidewalk. Let the fun, start now.

**A/N- I didn't really like this chapter....Tell me what you think, Tony! **


End file.
